Mi Forma De Amar
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Minato Namizake es el semsei de Hinata Hyuga, un peligroso amor por parte de el nace. y un día sin que ella pueda evitarlo el la fuerza. Minato esta dispuesto a divorciarte de Kushina por que ahora su corazón le pertenece a su pequeña alumna. sera Hinata quien capaz de amarlo despues de todo. ellas podrá aceptar tal amor. ABER..LEMON


**_NOTA MALVADA DE LA HISTORIA:_**

**_Es un universo alterno._**

**_Minato es el profesor de Hinata._**

**_Minato es casado._**

**_El tiene 21 años._**

**_Y Naruto aun no nace JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_**

* * *

**_M-m-minato- S-s-sama-I-I-Itae-o-onegai-deténganse._**

Fue un ruego que resonó en aquella habitación en penumbras. Solo los relámpagos de la feroz tormenta que sucedía en exteriores iluminaba el lugar. Solo la noche era testigo silencioso del arrebato de la inocencia de una pequeña.

Envestida tras envestida, ella cerraba sus manos alrededor de las sabanas arrugándolas, sus lagrimas mojaban sus rostro y la almohada. El dolor era insoportable. Y a pesar de que él estuviera moviéndose sin prisa, ella era muy estrecha, apenas podía recibir aquel invasor, y la reacción natural de su cuerpo trataba de rechazarlo. Y cada vez que intentaba moverse para romper la unión forzosa. El la sujetaba de su cadera para evitarlo. Cada momento que pasaba ese vaivén se volvió rápido. La humedad de su entrada facilito tal cosa, pero sabía que no era su excitación, si no su propia sangre que servía de lubricante. Eso era peor, la estaba desgarrando y ella no podía hacer nada.

Jamás pensó que su Semsei cobraría de esta manera toda la ayuda que le brindo desde que ella pasó bajo su tutela. Su corazón se oprimió con tanta fuerza que la hacía querer dejar de existir ese instante. Se reprocho muchas veces por no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Maldijo a su inocencia, cuantas veces había recibido pequeños presentes de su maestro, cuantas veces había escuchado que no se acercara a ningún otro hombre, porque según él podían a provecharse de su pureza. Pero él era quien se estaba aprovechando de eso. Por Kami-Sama ella solo tiene once años, es una niña y el ya un hombre que muy pronto sería nombrado Hokage, sin contar a que su esposa daría a luz en unos meses.

**¿Porque ella? ¿Por qué no otra?, ¿Porqué la vida la trataba tan mal? ¿Por qué ahora cuando empezaba a cumplir su sueño de ser reconocida por su padre y el clan, Minato Namizake le arrebataba su ilusión de su primera vez llena de amor, ternura?**

**¡NO!**.-grito cuando Minato intento besarla, pero lo único que recibió fue una mano ladeando su rostro, obligándola así ceder. El beso era demandante agresivo, apenas podía respirar, aquella lengua experta recorría toda su cavidad, causando que solo se desesperara más. Sus manos se dirigieron a esos cabellos rubios y con furia jalo de ellos, luego sus uñas se clavaron en la fina piel de Minato dejando finas líneas sangrantes. El solo gruño de placer, sentir esas uñas clavadas en su piel era un maldita delicia. Ni siquiera su esposa Kushina lo hacía sentir así de vivo. No se puede encontrar placer con alguien que ya no amas. Y si era verdad ya no la amaba, su corazón le pertenecía a ella.

Hinata Hyuga era aquello que estaba esperando. Jamás debió enamorarse, eso era lo que sabía. Su amor era prohibido igual que el deseo de poseerla. Pero no hacerla suya lo mataba día a día. Aborrecía la idea de que alguien más la poseyera, ardía en rabia al saber que Hinata no lo amaba, detestaba cuando lo llamaba "Semsei" o cuando usaba el maldito "Sama" recalcando inconscientemente la enorme brecha que le hacía saber que era prohibida. Pero eso no era suficiente para detenerlo. Sus movimientos no cesaron, su pelvis de movía con destreza, su fuerte cuerpo presionaba a esa encantadora criatura. No podía evitar gritar su nombre.

Un último gemido de placer masculino y un gemido de dolor femenino marco el final de aquel suceso que se considero de dos formas. Un sueño para Minato y una pesadilla para Hinata.

La unión de sus cuerpos aun persistía, Minato levanto su rostro, sus mejillas estaban rojas y por su frente se deslizaban finas gotitas de sudor, estaba exhausto y encantado con todo el placer que había experimentado. Sus hermosos ojos azules ahora lucían en calma, mientras que Hinata tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus labios estaban rojos a causa de los feroces besos que recibieron.

Minato no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella posición, solo se quedo así observándola, memorizando todo lo que podía, el cuerpo que acaba de poseer, no tenía ningún moretón, ni mordidas ni golpes. Si bien la forzó, solo uso la fuerza necesaria para someterla. Pero esos detalles pasaban por alto, al fin y al cabo había conseguido su objetivo que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA QUIENES LEEN ESTA LOCURA DE FIC**


End file.
